Many people are impaired or partially impaired but still prefer to maintain their dignity by doing as many activities themselves as possible. This includes especially personal hygiene. Well one can think of a great many ways to cause indignity to another, on that list will almost always be having to have someone else wash and clean your body, especially those parts of the body which are usually covered and concealed to the outside world.
What is needed is way to help people who have some physical impairment help themselves. As a way to restore dignity, products which allow a person to clean themselves more easily and/or without the aid of another are desired.